Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is a 2017 live-action superhero film produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios. It is the overall twentieth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the direct sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy. The film was released worldwide May 5th 2017. Production Guardians of the Galaxy was, much to surprise of Marvel Studios and the entertainment industry as a whole, a critically acclaimed motion picture and an extremely profitable franchise for 20th Century Fox's film slate. James Gunn, the director of the first film was quickly hired to helm the sequel which he had stated multiple times to have plans for. However this time Kevin Feige and Marvel Studios wished to have the Guardians play a much more prominent role in the overall direction of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and to help lead into their upcoming Avengers 3, which was planned to star Thanos as the main villain. After Comic Con Summer 2015 Phase 3's schedule was publicly shown. Including the Guardians sequel which was revealed to be titled Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and given the prime time May release slot in 2017, one year exactly before Avengers 3 and two years before Avengers 4 respectively. Feige described this decision as being intentional claiming that Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 would act as the beginning to an "unofficial" trilogy of films telling one large story that would be continued in Avengers 3 in 2018 and concluded with Avengers 4 in 2019. Connecting furthermore to the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Hulk's disappearance at the end of Avengers: The Ultron Imperative was meant to set up the Planet Hulk storyline for either Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Thor: Ragnarok, or Avengers 3. Marvel Studios approached James Gunn with the option to use the Hulk if he wanted to but if he didn't the character would simply be moved into another Phase 3 film. Gunn fortunately agreed to do it claiming to be a fan of Planet Hulk and thinking Bruce Banner would fit well with the Guardians. Principle filming began in mid 2016 and the film was released on schedule May 5th 2017. Cast *Chris Pratt as Jason Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora/Umbra Requiem *Bradley Cooper as Rocket (Voice) *Vin Diesel as Kanoot (Voice) *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Matthew McConaughey as The Magus/Adam Warlock *Jeff Goldblum as En Dwi Gast/The Grandmaster *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Steve Agee as Korg *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Peter Dinklage as Pip Gofern *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri (Cameo) *Karen Gillian as Nebula (Cameo) *Robert Downey Jr. as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (Cameo) Plot The film starts by simply showing an alien television set. On the screen a show with bad video quality and fuzzy audio begins playing. It consists of an alien man with light green skin and reptilian features in a space suit talking to the viewer asking them if they've heard the good word of their holy savior, the Magus. For he and his Church of Universal Truth know the evil that lies inherent within in every creature's soul. The host insists to the viewer that not all hope is lost for them. For all they must do is find their nearest Templeship and submit themselves to the all encompassing grace of The Magus. It then shows thousands of aliens gathered praying and worshipping in unison inside of large Churches, the host claiming they will be fed, sheltered, and loved by billions of other true believers. With cleansed souls and pure hearts they will blessed with Universal Truth that The Magus died to gift them with. The Host and a choir then begin to awkwardly sing a jingle that goes ♫ Praise be Universal Truth, Praise be Universal Truth, my soul is free, my eyes do glow, and now I can escape my pain, let all who hear me know ♫ Suddenly, It then shows the Guardians of the Galaxy on the planet Kree-Lar prepared for a battle against the ferocious Man-Beast! Star-Lord says they all attack at the count of three and before he can start counting down Rocket asks him if he means when he's done counting or when he says "three". Jason says it doesn't matter just get ready, but the Raccoon argues he has to know what he's talking about if he's going to be their leader. A baby flora Halfworlder named Kanoot tells Rocket "I am Kanoot" and the Raccoon replies he is not jealous of Jason and to mind his own business. That his father, Groot, wasn't so nosy and Gamora eventually yells for them to shut up noticing the Man-Beast roaring to them. Drax begins to charge screaming that he will cut its head clean off. The Destroyer then makes his jump for it, but proceeds to get swallowed, as Jason winces. All the Guardians begin fighting until Kanoot finds Star-Lord's walkman and begins dancing to Fox On the Run while the brutal fight continues. Drax eventually slashes his way out of the Man-Beast's stomach and Rocket blows its head open, all the Guardians getting covered in its guts except Kanoot, who laughs at them. The Guardians of the Galaxy soon after inform the Kree Minister who hired them the Man-Beast is dead. He thanks them for their service to the Kree Empire and hands them a currency card containing their payment of ten million units. They return to the Milano where Gamora cashes the Card and after looking over their finances informs the Guardians that they've done enough jobs around the Galaxy to take a vacation to Contraxia. All the Guardians begin to celebrate with Drax and Rocket listing off all the things they want to do at the planet's famous resorts and casinos. Star-Lord and Gamora then go to the other room where she tells him that she's most looking forward to getting a room that overlooks the Ice Fields at dawn. Jason however claims he only has one thing he wants to do and that's go with her to the Iron Lotus and rent out a bunch of Love Bots to have their own eight-way orgy. Gamora pushes him away after saying that asking why he has to make everything so crude. Jason claims it's a vacation and asks when they're ever going to go back to Contraxia again. Gamora informs him that's the point! He is her lover and she wishes to be intimate with him, but all he can think about is sex like a hormone crazed animal. Star-Lord tells her he's a man, he has needs, and one of them happens to be doing in his girlfriend and a small army of android prostitutes at the same time. Gamora tells Jason she is done talking about this and it cuts to later in the night where she's asleep and Star-Lord is watching her standing in the doorway. Drax quietly joins him and when Jason notices him he gets startled, asking where he came from. Drax insisting that he has mastered the art of "invisibility". Jason continues looking at Gamora and tells the Destroyer about their argument before and he makes the observation that there are two types of beings in this universe, those who dance and those who do not. He is a dancer and Gamora isn't. They'll need to learn how to move past that to enjoy their time on Contraxia together. It might be the last time they ever spend together. Star-Lord asks what's that supposed to mean and Drax says that he and his wife, Hovat, were the same. Even at a Prosilican war rally where everyone was dancing she wouldn't so much as tap her foot. Jason tells him thank you and Drax responds by giving him a hug, despite Quill insisting he doesn't want one. The Milano flies into Contraxia's atmosphere while listening to Brandy (You're a Fine Girl) as they land Rocket begins giving Kanoot advice on how to behave until the Guardians are all shocked to see the Resort being torn down and guests being killed or dragged away in chains. Star-Lord reads the notice out loud which claims Contraxia has been seized and "purified" by the Universal Church of Truth. Gamora tells them they need to get out of here right now noticing a group of Church Cardinals approaching from behind she takes them behind a building. Jason asks why they're hiding, insisting he wants to give these guys a piece of his mind, they've been planning this trip for months. Gamora explains she's encountered the Church of the Universal Truth while working as a Child of Thanos, they're dangerous, obsessed fanatics. An entire religious Empire dedicated to the teachings of a prophet named the Magus, they travel around the Universe giving any planet targeted by them a choice, to convert or be converted. Rocket realizes these are the same people behind those terrible commercials he sees every night, she should've just lead with that, nothing worse than a bunch of religious nuts. He starts walking away and Star-Lord yells for him to get back here, telling everyone so what a bunch of bible thumping jesus freaks are ruining everyone's fun. They're the Guardians of the Galaxy, they don't get pushed around. He then says there must be some sort of Covenant they're all coming from, they'll just go there, kick them out and then everything goes back to normal. Kanoot shouts out that he agrees with Star-Lord and Drax claims he's on board, but Rocket isn't convinced. Claiming there are ten other planets in the Galaxy they can go to instead. Gamora though says to him it's more than just getting the vacation back, there were people here who got massacred and others who are next. They could find the Church's Templeship in nearby Space and stop them right now. Rocket backs down and they all start walking to the Milano, Drax wonders to Kanoot why the Children of Thanos would oppose the Church for doing exactly what their father does. Kanoot simply responds saying "I am Kanoot!" In Space, hoards of citizens from all over the Galaxy begin landing their cruisers inside of a large golden Templeship as the Milano is shown doing the same. The Guardians all walk out and are instantly greeted as "newcomers" by a Troll named Pip. Who insists they've all made the right choice to join this celebration of life and have their souls be saved. The Cardinals confiscate all of their weapons and currency cards and they allowed entry into the Church. Once inside, Star-Lord start telling them the plan. Kanoot has to go over to the wall and discreetly rip out four of those Anulax Batteries that are powering the Templeship. Once he has them Rocket needs to use the batteries to make a circuit breaker that can disable the electrical grid so they can get their weapons, then it's game time. Rocket is about to ask Star-Lord what he's going to do but he simply puts on his Walkman and starts listening to music before the Raccoon can even finish his question. Kanoot runs through the Templeship under everyone's feet until opening the door into a maintenance closet that the reptilian Television Host from before is inside secretly smoking an alien hookah. He gives Kanoot a dirty look and shuts the door, the baby Halfworlder simply running the other direction. Gamora looks around until at all the devout Churchgoers and tells Drax how disgusting it is seeing all these brainwashed saps blindly putting their faith into this tyrannical Empire. She hasn't followed any religion since being abducted and never will. Drax agrees and claims he is counting down the seconds for when the adorable tree returns with the "Harbulary" Batteries. Gamora tells him they're called Anulax Batteries but Drax insists it's Harbulary and that she's wrong. Kanoot eventually hands Rocket the Annulax Batteries and he begins opening them to try only to realize something and gets Quill's attention. Jason asks what the problem is and Rocket explains these Batteries don't have any charge in them, they aren't run on any element he's familiar with. Jason and him start to bicker until Pip gets the entire Templeship's attention claiming that they are in deep luck for on this day, the Magus himself is visiting to read the Gospel of his own sacred tongue. Suddenly, it then begins playing Jesus Christ Superstar (the song Jason was listening to on the Walkman) as a man with Gold Skin and a large staff containing a glowing orange gem on the end of it walks out and everyone begins cheering and crying wishing their prayers to him, all the Guardians staring in awe. Gamora commenting she's never seen the Magus in person, it's like his skin is crafted from the finest Cotati silk. Drax begins tearing up muttering "I believe". Rocket looks down at the Anulax Batteries and they begin glowing twice as strong, the Raccoon telling Quill he thinks these might run on faith instead of fuel. Which means he can't use them to make anything. The Magus speaks to the entire congregation telling them to embrace life, but also be worthy of its preciousness. His Staff of Karnic feels the Souls of every being who praises his name. But that he is a man of action, not thoughts. Life is only worth living to those who seek out the truth. In this Galaxy death has reign and ignorance reign supreme. But they know better, they are all his chosen few worthy to hold a piece of the Soul Stone inside of themselves. Gamora goes over to Jason and says his Staff has an Infinity Stone inside of it. Jason realizing out loud that's why Thanos and him have a history together, he wanted to steal the Soul Stone. The Magus proclaims to the Church will now recite an Om to Life and the their patience of living noble enough to be worthy of entering the Idyllic Kingdom. He starts to chant, the Karnic Staff glowing, and the entire Church does the same all except for the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Magus instantly noticing their intentions are different he commands them to be silent, claiming there are conscious objectors in their midst. He walks down to the Guardians and asks what troubles them. Star-Lord begins to distract him while Gamora grits her teeth and Rocket hides the stolen Anulax Batteries. Jason yammers about how they're just... nervous that they might not be able to go to the "Idyllic world". The Magus explains many spend their whole lives never being pure enough to enter as he had written in the old scriptures. All of the Churchgoers begin taking out their copies and reading them aloud, causing the Batteries begin to glow exceptionally bright and eventually burn through Rocket's satchel. Falling on the ground revealing to the congregation and the Magus that the Guardians had stolen them. Gamora knowing the gig is up fights off two of the Cardinals and is about to kick the Magus too, but he grabs her leg mid air and shouts out that they have brought upon themselves eternal damnation and uses his Karnic Staff to release a powerful blast of Soul Energy that shatters much of the Templeship and forces everyone back in a strong blow. The Magus prepares to use the Karnic Staff again to kill them but Pip stops him, claiming if he strikes them down like this they will be sent to the Idyllic World, they aren't worthy of it! He gains perspective and lowers the staff, instead commanding his Temple Cardinals to slay the heretics! The Churchgoers all begin fleeing in fear and the Guardians attempt to the escape and fly away on the Milano. The Guardians of the Galaxy all bicker to one another until making their way to safety on the Milano and fly away from the Templeship. They all catch their breathe inside until noticing an entire fleet of Church Omnicrafts appear and start pursuing them. Star-Lord and Rocket take control of the Milano and begin arguing with one another, Jason listening to Wham-Bam Shang-A-Lang on his Walkman. Rocket eventually getting frustrated and commenting he needs to kill something and starts to shoot down the Omnicrafts using the Milano's offensive systems. Gamora points out he's not killing anyone, the Universal Church of Truth values life too much, all of their ships are remotely piloted. Inside the Templeship, all the Cardinals never left and are controlling their Omnicrafts via pods that resemble an arcade game. When they get destroyed the pod simply shuts off, but the controller is unharmed. The Magus watches the Cardinals all in their Pods and asks one of the Priests why the Guardians undeserving lives still continue. He responds that many Cardinals are hesitant to kill them on this holy day of his arrival. Magus claims they have committed heresy of the highest order holiness has been violated, but the Priest responds claiming they've dedicated their whole lives to the pursuit of the Universal Truth and Life, it must be undyingly followed everyday. He of all the Church should know this. The Magus looks to him and claims perhaps he is the heretic teaching them that which has already mastered and the Priest gets taken away. Pip the Troll then announces to the Cardinals they are under order to fire with the intent to kill. On the Milano, the Guardians are overwhelmed by the near limitless number of Omnicrafts. Rocket suggests that the only way they're going to survive this is if they fly off faster than these nuts can chase them. Jason claims he'll have to go at least 700 clicks to do it, Mammalian lifeforms have trouble handling more than 50! Drax insists running away is never an option and Star-Lord says that he agrees and that the Raccoon is not allowed to do it. Rocket says they either do this, or they die. The Raccoon moves the Milano up to 700 clicks and they instantly escape the Omnicrafts but the pressure of moving at such speeds and traveling through space non-linearly causes all of the Guardians faces to distort before finally slowing down due to getting pulled in by the gravitational force of a strange planet while the Milano crashes on the surface. All the Guardians are shown to have flown out of their seats after the ordeal and Kanoot proceeds to vomit. The Guardians of the Galaxy all walk outside only to see the planet they're on is completely covered in trash while the sky is full of wormholes that are all different shapes and sizes. Drax asks where they are and Rocket responds way out in uncharted space. Suddenly, a spaceship gracefully lands in front of them with a bunch of natives walking out. Star-Lord tells them they're a little lost and if maybe they could give directions to the nearest Nova Corps checkpoint he'd be willing to pay them. Jason tries to get out his currency card but he can't find it in his pocket, Gamora reminding him they left everything in the Templeship. The natives then take out guns and shoot all the Guardians with obedience disks that incapacitate them. Inside the spaceship, Star-Lord is barely conscious as he sees through the window that they're flying over a large city and the natives discuss how these five will be "valiant additions to the Contest". He passes out again only to hours later wake up fully conscious attached to a chair inside of a darkened room. Jason asks what's going on and the chair starts to move forward while playing a holographic presentation narrated by a woman's voice who welcomes him to Sakaar, a world that's home to all the broken and unwanted trash from all reaches of the Universe. The Grandmaster, ruler of Sakaar, wastes nothing and will put them to good use. They will be meeting the Grandmaster soon and their fate decided. The chair begins moving forward twice as fast and the holographic images begin to glow as Star-Lord starts to scream and he suddenly finds himself in the middle of a large room, all the Guardians beside him in similar chairs as well. In front of Jason is a blue man in a yellow robe with white hair playing a DJ while hosting a party, Star-Lord quickly realizes he is the Grandmaster. The man insists that he is and has his slave assistant, Mantis, touch the Guardians to empathically read what they're best suited for. Mantis does as told and when she tries to feel Rocket he bites her and she yelps in pain. The Raccoon claiming he doesn't care who she is, he does not like being touched! The Grandmaster warns Mantis to get over it and tell him what she felt. The woman says that they are battle hardened and would be best used in the Contest of Champions. The Grandmaster claims it's settled then, they'll fight to their deaths in the area. Drax shouts out "YES!" in victory and Gamora does the opposite. Telling the Grandmaster they will not be part of whatever game he is playing, and if he doesn't free them soon he will feel the cold taste of death by her hand. The Grandmaster simply laughs claiming that it's cute she's threatening him. Gamora talks back while Jason notices Yondu Udonta hanging out in the party that's simultaneously going on. He gets his attention and whispers for him to come closer and Yondu does. Jason explaining that he and his friends got captured by these crazy people and that Yondu he has to help them. Udonta claims Quill has nerve asking him for help, after everything that went down on Berhert. He and Kraglin were forced to find new Ravager clans to join, which means they lost everything. Going through the same thing would do Jason and his buddies some good. Star-Lord tells Yondu that he'll kick his ass for this and Udonta responds to save that fighting spirit for the Arena, maybe try to do a little better than their sparring sessions. Jason yells out that he was fourteen years old as Yondu walks away. The Universal Church of Truth Templeship lands on their capital world simply called Homeworld that is, ironically, a series of Planetary bodies interconnected together via huge Anulax faith generators. As the Magus walks through the streets a group of Cardinals roll out a carpet for him to walk on as all the citizens, with skin as Gold as his own, all stop what they're doing and pray when the Magus walks by. He is escorted into the Holy Palace and acts as Arbitrator for a Court Trial against citizens of a recently conquered planet G5 Deneb for their acts of "Blasphemy". The Denebians all plead for their lives but only a few of them are considered by the Karnic Staff to be worthy of living. Finally, the criminal sentenced to face the Magus' justice is a fellow golden skinned native of Homeworld. The dissenting citizen at first complies and begins telling the Church what they wish to hear before she begins to rebel and claims that the Magus is no saint but a slaver! Her brethren might believe him to be holy but his perverted religion is leading those blinded by it to their doom! She is instantly sentenced as guilty and Pip apologizes to the Magus that the citizen had spoke of his heroism in such a terrible manner. Magus turns to him and claims only he without sin may cast the first judgement. On Sakaar, the Guardians of the Galaxy get thrown into a donut shaped cell. Star-Lord sarcastically commenting "Oh, Prison, how I've missed you" and that their one week apart felt like an eternity. Drax tells the Guardians not to worry he'll get them out of here and begins running the other direction, only for him to come back around since the cell is a circle. He continues to run two more laps falsely insisting that he's almost there until Rocket stops him and says to let it go. Jason starts talking under his voice that Rocket just had to get his way, the Raccoon asks if he said something and Jason clarifies everything that's happening right now is all his fault. If he hadn't messed with the controls and made them jump all those clicks they wouldn't have gotten lost and ended up here! Rocket says he's so sorry for saving all of their asses like he, their leader, was supposed to do! Jason insists he was in the middle coming up with a plan that wouldn't get them into even more trouble. Gamora joins in telling him to give Rocket a break, he couldn't have come up with anything better. Jason insists that of course he could and Gamora doubles down saying all he would've done is tried to do an overcomplicated scheme against all the Omnicrafts while he blasted a song of his Walkman! It's always what he does, like a child. Now here he is blaming everyone else for doing what he couldn't. Quill lashes back asking so what he's not a stick in mud like her, they've survived all this time with his "childish" plans, never made them slaves on a garbage planet. Gamora then asks him who's idea it was to provoke the Church, and then came up with that idiotic idea to steal Anulax Batteries from them! Drax calmly insists to her once again they're called "Harbulary" Batteries and Gamora yells to him "NO, THEY'RE NOT!" Rocket tells Quill to face it, he's a crummy leader and this is all on him. All of the Guardians begin debating with Kanoot even joining in to simply state "I am Kanoot" until a large Kronan man along with an insectoid approaches them and they all quiet down in fear. The Kronan then reveals himself to have a high pitched voice and friendly demeanor, introducing himself as Korg and the Insectoid as Miek. Explaining that he's one of the Gladiators in the Arena, not really a Gladiator just someone who warms the crowd up before the big shows. Star-Lord proudly introduces himself and asks Korg to tell him more about it, giving Gamora and Rocket a dirty look as they walk off together. Kanoot and Miek quickly approach one another, despite neither being able to speak quickly get along well. On the other side of the Donut cell, Jason and Korg chat the Kronan claiming he used to work on Sakaar as a waste collector but that he tried to start a revolution against the Grandmaster, but since he didn't print enough pamphlets nobody showed up. Quill claims that's a riveting story but that since Korg been here for awhile he could use some tips for how not die. Korg claims no one's ever beaten the reigning champion, he's the most savage fighter anyone ever seen. They'll probably let Jason and his buddies fight him together but that won't make a difference. Jason sarcastically claims that he appreciates his optimism but that those people aren't his "buddies". Not anymore at least. It then starts playing Magic on Star-Lord's Walkman as he and the other Guardians are in the armory picking out their weapons for their upcoming arena battle. Korg is talking with Gamora about which weapon she wants and the Zen-Whoberi simply responds ranting about how she thinks joining up with the Guardians was a mistake. Her life as a Child of Thanos was miserable, but it had a purpose and there was order, stability. That's not a life Jason can provide for her, and she doesn't know if that's what she wants to live like with him. Korg wisely observes that perhaps she's afraid of the wholesome intimacy that the Guardians provide that she herself never received as a child. Gamora thinks about it for a second before dismissing Korg claiming who asked him anyway. Everyone continues to pick out weapons until Mantis comes in and informs everyone that it is time and the contenders are required to enter the arena very soon. Outside, it shows the actual arena with a full crowd of bloodthirsty Sakaarans along with Yondu Udonta in his own luxury room excited to see the fight as well. Mantis is revealed to be there as well looking disappointed and concerned over what's about to happen. The Grandmaster soon addresses the audience via hologram that they have a great show for them tonight. Their newest challengers who are possibly the lamest heroes in the entire universe, the ironically titled Guardians of the Galaxy! The Guardians all walk out with the crowd booing and Rocket yelling insults right back at them. The Grandmaster then claims they will facing the returning champion, the Green Scar, the Jade Jaws, please give it up for The Incredible Hulk! Yondu begins to get unnerved when he sees who the Guardians are going to fight and comments they'll all be killed against that thing. He tries to walk to the door and do what he can to postpone the fight, but the Grandmaster arrives and subtly forces him to sit back down gleefully prepared to watch the slaughter unfold. The Hulk begins charging after the Guardians of the Galaxy as Star-Lord begins brainstorming his plan for what to do but before he can even finish it the Hulk smashes the ground and creates a large shockwave that separates all of the Guardians across the arena. Individually, all of them try to fight the Hulk with Star-Lord easily being dispatched and Drax, Gamora, and Kanoot able to put a decent fights before getting beaten down. Rocket though is able to use his ingenuity to trick Hulk into breaking one of the walls where a busted pipe releases enough toxic gas it temporarily stuns the giant. The Raccoon then brings all the Guardians together and tells them his plan which is that Gamora, Jason and Kanoot need to distract Hulk long enough for Drax to do something "so crazy it might just work". Star-Lord, Gamora and Kanoot do as told until Drax lunges right towards the Hulk and forces himself into his mouth and down his throat. The audience gasps thinking he physically ate Drax until the Destroyer emerges ripping out of the Hulk's stomach using his daggers, fatally wounding the giant and earning the audience's applause. Korg along with the other Gladiators begin to cheer for them and Yondu in the Luxury suite smiles proudly. Mantis does the same while the Grandmaster looks both confused and disappointed by the turn of events. He eventually pulls himself together and goes back onto the hologram announcing that the Guardians of the Galaxy are Sakaar's new champions, while the Hulk's healing factor slowly begins to heal his wounds. On Homeworld, the Magus is inside his personal quarters looking into the Karnic Staff until he physically transfers himself into the Idyllic World, a pocket dimension inside of the Soul Stone. There, the ground simply consists of shallow water covered by a deep orange sky. He walks forward past the metaphysical gate and sees all the "blessed" souls who were able to spend eternity there working together to build a towering pile of diamonds. The Magus asks one of them what the meaning of this is and he claims they're doing what they always do, Magus asking why anyone would choose to do this. The inhabitant responds because it's what they've always done and always will do. The diamond pile suddenly begins to get too large and tip over, The Magus trying to warn him of what's about to happen but the Inhabitant insisting this is what always happens. The pile collapses and he along with all the others begin making it once again starting from the bottom. He says they'll rebuild it to the same height and it will fall again, then they'll do the same thing the next day, and the day after that, forever. The Magus wonders if this would be how he truly wishes to spend paradise but the Inhabitant insists the choice was never his, he only does it to follow the Universal Truth. Paradise is defined by being a part of society, instead than a madman or a criminal. The Magus claims his words ring true and picks up a diamond and adding it to the pile, continuing the insanity. Back on Sakaar, the Guardians are escorted by Mantis into the Penthouse where the Hulk lives. Gamora commenting they ironically might get their vacation after all. Rocket answering his ideal vacation probably wouldn't include that. Seeing the Hulk in a hot tub that he gets out of completely naked. After putting on a towel, Jason asks them if they're cool now and the Hulk responds in broken sentences as long as they stay out of his way. Drax claims he is a worthy opponent and asks what species he is, Hulk claims he's the only one, the strongest there is! Gamora asks him how he got here and Hulk claims the quinjet. She asks what a "quinjet" is and he walks to the window pointing to it outside in the junkyard. All the Guardians look too and Star-Lord sees the Milano down there and realizes that's there way out. He looks to Gamora and Rocket telling them they can both suck it, he's saving them. Jason then begins trying to run out of the Penthouse before getting zapped with his Obedience Disk. Hulk explaining to him no one leaves this room unless it's time to battle, revealing his Obedience Disk as well. The Magus is shown sleeping inside of his Paradise Omega pod filled with Golden liquid. He starts to dream about his past where the Magus, revealed to have had Light Purple skin instead of his usual gold, is addressing the entire population of Homeworld who are united in an all encompassing crowd below the palace balcony he stands on. All the people openly begin worshipping the Magus claiming that he is truly bestowed from divinity by performing his miracles that saved them all. The Magus proudly accepts their praises and announces that they will spread the Universal Truth to other worlds as well, their souls will purified as the Karnic Staff sees fit, or they will be lose the privilege of life. The Magus then is gently grasped by his High Priests and placed into the golden liquid of the newly created Paradise Omega, as he emerges his skin is shown to now be gold. In the present, Magus awakens with the Paradise Omega pod opening as he is removed by his High Priests and dressed personally by them in his normal attire before being handed his Karnic Staff. The Magus walks onto his palace balcony only to see a crowd that's only a fraction as large as the one in prior. He announces to them doubt has been creeping upon the Church in recent times. That even he himself is not immune to it, for recently he has visited the Idyllic World. But that he wants to ensure them it's beauty is everything they believe it is and more and to never give up on Life and Universal Truth, and it shall never give up on them. On Sakaar once again, the Grandmaster is talking to Yondu Udonta telling him that he's heard about his attempts to try and free Jason Quill from the Contest of Champions. Yondu insisting that he knew Jason when he was only a little rascal, he'd be much better for the entire community working maintenance, fragile thing like him ain't going to be much entertainment in the arena. The Grandmaster claims on the contrary, he and the other Guardians of the Galaxy's fight against Hulk is one of the most talked about events on the whole planet. They have to have a rematch, and if they survive that keep fighting whatever other monsters drop through the wormholes. Yondu controls his Yaka Arrow and tells the Grandmaster he's done playing games, he either lets Jason goes or else... before Yondu can finish his sentence a Sakaaran guard shoots and destroys his fin, causing the Arrow to drop and Yondu is collapse in pain. The Grandmaster comments that type of behavior is not going to change his mind anytime soon, he then commands his guard to tie Yondu up until he's calmed down. Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films